Star Crossed
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Coletânea de fics envolvendo todos aqueles que sofreram durante a batalha do Silver Millennium. Todas as era e pode aparecer AU. Ships são: TODOS. A primeira fic é Jadeite/Mars & Jadeite/Beryl.
1. Pensamentos Intrusivos

**N/A: Essa fic segue o anime antigo e se passa durante o epi 13 de classic.**

* * *

 **Pensamentos Intrusivos**

O primeiro dos pensamentos intrusivos foi: ela tem cheiro de lírios. E, com o mundo envolto em bolhas de sabão que lhe roubavam os sentidos, aquele perfume tão invasor quando o pensamento que lhe sucedeu pesou como âncora que o tirava do curso da batalha em que estava imerso.

Lírios.

Lírios Casablanca. Porque ele sabia aquilo? Não havia flores no Dark Kingdom, nada crescia naquelas cavernas estéreis, então não tinha como ele saber sobre aquilo.

Mas ele sabia... de alguma forma.

E quando se virou para olhar o que havia o atingido pelas costas, lá estava ela, e era como se ele nunca houvesse a visto antes embora já tivessem se encontrado tantas vezes no campo de batalha.

As bolhas de sabão faziam com que a figura dela se tornasse diáfana, semi-ocluída, como uma lembrança.

E as lembranças choveram sobre ele como uma tempestade de fogo, cada uma delas queimando sua pele e seu coração.

Aquela mulher com perfume de lírios, ele já esteve com ela antes, já segurou suas mãos, já entremeou os dedos por seus longos e sedosos cabelos negros, já a segurou firme contra o peito e viu seu rosto alvo se corar com um beijo. Aquela mulher, que agora lhe surgia não mais que uma menina, já teve seu coração numa bandeja de prata.

Mas nada daquilo fazia sentido! Ele pertencia a Rainha Beryl, tudo a ela ele devia e ela havia dito que ele havia sido criado por ela, então o que eram aqueles pensamentos? O que eram aquelas lembranças?

Não. De certo havia sido um feitiço daquelas senshi. De certo, quando voltasse para sua senhora, ela faria brilhar os raios negros da razão e lhe livraria daquele terrível feitiço que tinha como objetivo enganá-lo, roubar dele a verdade e a lealdade.

Então, quando ele se viu, derrotado, mas de volta ao gélido lar feito de pedra que tão bem conhecia e confiava, jamais pôde adivinhar que ao confessar ter seus pensamentos confusos para aquela a quem sempre seria fiel, seria traído por ela e condenado ao eterno amanhecer.

* * *

 **N/A: Olar, olar, olar. Estou sofrendo de um caso agudo de Sailor Moon Fever e estou bem feliz com isso, pq significa que né: I'M BACK IN BLACK.**

 **E volto com coletânea de ficlets!**

 **Eu não acredito que já tão tinha uma.**

 **Mas bem, isso aqui vai ser isso: série de ficlets que NÃO vao ter a ver com AOC, focadas em Sailor Moon, mais especificamente Shitennou/Senshi pq né, essa é minha praia.**

 **Espero de coração postar com mais frequência.**

 **Até pq isso aqui vai me ajudar a desenvolver nem que seja um pouco as trocentas ideias encalhadas nesse fandom.**

 **E é isso. Beijos e até a próxima.**


	2. Chocolate Parfait

**N/A: Não revisada, deve estar cheia de typos, mas se eu pegar fic pra revisar amanhã, não vou estudar e eu preciso estudar Ç.Ç**

* * *

 **Chocolate Parfait**

Eu não sei em que momento eu deixei de ser a melhor amiga da Usagi, foi algo gradual, primeiro Mizuno-san começou a almoçar algumas vezes com a gente, ainda nos tempos de escola. A princípio não me incomodei, na verdade achei aquilo típico da Usagi, ela sempre fez amigos tão fácil, eu sempre invejei um pouco o como ela falava com facilidade com todos os nossos colegas de sala, ela era uma menina popular não pelos motivos esperados, não era boa aluna, não era excepcionalmente bonita – sempre querendo perder uns quilinhos, mas nunca fazendo por onde – e se eu ouvisse falar que ela entrou para algum clube esportivo ou para o time das líderes de torcida você conseguiria me ouvir rindo da lua.

Depois ela começou a falar de Hino-san e eu fiquei um pouco desconfiada, onde diabos Usagi estava se metendo depois das aulas pra fazer amizade com uma menina daquele colégio de gente rica? Mas depois me lembrei que Tsukino-san é um repórter e talvez ele tivesse sido uns a entrevistar Hino-san sobre aqueles rumores sobre ela e, de novo, se alguém faria amizade com uma pessoa cercada de rumores estranhos seria a Usagi.

Então ela apareceu. Eu nunca pensei que veria uma garota da nossa idade tão parecida com as modelos de revista na minha vida. E de novo Usagi provou que os rumores estavam errados, aquela menina estava longe de ser uma marginal, sempre trazia almoço o bastante para dividir com todos mesmo se sustentando sozinha e nunca me disse uma coisa rude na vida. Acho que é até por isso que eu me sinto tão suja de me sentir como eu sinto. Seria mais fácil se ela fosse mesmo uma marginal, se eu tivesse motivos reais para não gostar dela e me justificar além desses ciúmes que eu nem direito tenho de ter.

Quando aquela menina loira que parecia bonita demais para ser uma pessoa real se juntou ao grupo que se formou em volta da Usagi que eu finalmente notei o quanto nós tínhamos nos distanciado. Usagi agora tinha amigas muito mais interessantes do que eu e, mesmo que ela sempre me convidasse para sair com seu grupinho, eu nunca me sentia à vontade, acabamos nos vendo cada vez menos e quando terminou a escola e ela ficou noiva daquele rapaz de quem ela costumava falar tão mal eu percebi que, aos poucos, havia passado de melhor amiga para conhecida distante.

Por isso me surpreendeu muito quando ela me convidou para um lanche na Fruits Parlor Crown o que não me surpreendeu em nada foi enorme sorriso que ela me deu ou a quantidade absurda de comida que ela pediu e meu coração se aqueceu ao perceber que minha amiga, porque eu ainda a considerava assim, mesmo que talvez ela não pensasse o mesmo, não havia mudado nada.

— Naru-chan! Não acredito que faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos! Como você está? E a sua mãe? E o Umino? – Ela falou numa respiração só sem me dar chance de responder, eu a encarei por dois segundos antes de cairmos na risada.

Foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado e todas aquelas novas pessoas nunca tivessem afetado nossa amizade. Nos revezamos em falar sobre nossas vidas, eu contei sobre estar finalizando minha graduação em moda, como o namoro com o Umino ia bem apesar de ele estar sempre muito ocupado trabalhando em sua própria carreira de criador de jogos, que minha mãe ia bem e a loja iria expandir para uma filial em Osaka no próximo semestre, falei também dos novos amigos que fiz e Usagi disse que adoraria conhecê-los, que nós deveríamos nos ver mais. Ela então passou a falar de seus amigos, eu reconheci os nomes de Mizuno-san e Hino-san e muito me surpreendi que a Aino Minako que eu via em todos os lugares em posters e comerciais era a menina loira que eu havia visto andar atrás da Usagi como um cachorrinho sem dono. Havia também uma grande variedade de nomes novos no repertório de Usagi, muitos deles masculinos o que me era estranho uma vez que eu não me lembrava de Usagi tendo tantos amigos do sexo oposto e depois que havia ficado firme mesmo com Chiba-san não havia falado mais nem mesmo de Furuhata-san. E foi com uma dose de alegre surpresa que recebi o convite para o casamento de Usagi com Chiba-san no próximo mês.

— Mas vocês ainda são tão jovens! – Não consegui me impedir de exclamar.

Ela apenas riu.

— Não temos tempo a perder! E você sabe como eu seeeeeeeempre quis ser uma noiva, Naru-chan! Você vai poder vir não vai?

Eu estava prestes a responder quando ela do nada desviou o olhar do meu rosto para olhar para quem quer que havia acabado de entrar na lanchonete. Então ela se levantou de supetão, quase derrubando a enorme taça de sorvete que havia pedido.

— Mako-chan! Masato-kun! Estamos aqui!

Eu definitivamente não esperava o choque que senti ao me virar e dar de cara com aquelas pessoas.

Os anos haviam lhe feito muito bem. Ela parecia muito mais uma modelo agora com seus jeans rasgados e sapatos de salto apesar de já ser bem mais altas do que a maioria das pessoas. Mas acho que agora que quem segurava sua mão era tão mais alto, ela não se importava tanto com isso. E ele era exatamente como eu me lembrava, como eu ainda o via nos meus sonhos. Antes deles se juntarem a nós à mesa eu ainda conseguir forçar meu olhar desviar do rosto dele e se voltar para as mãos unidas mais uma vez. Eu senti um aperto no peito e ao mesmo tempo... Eu não tinha direito de me sentir daquele jeito, eu tinha Umino, nós erámos felizes e ao mesmo tempo... Ele não podia ser Neprite. Neprite tinha morrido nos meus braços, não tinha como eu ter me enganado sobre aquilo.

— Você lembra da Mako, não lembra, Naru-chan?

— Olá, como vai?

Eu não tive chance de responder, minha garganta trancou quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

— Vocês três estudaram juntas? Estou interrompendo alguma reunião aqui?

— Não seja bobo, Masato-kun. Naru-chan, esse é o noivo da Mako, Sanjouin Masato-kun.

Eu nem ao menos me virei para reciprocar a pequena reverência com a cabeça que ele me fez, apenas olhei incrédula para Usagi, não era possível que ela havia se esquecido de tudo. De como eu liguei para ela naquela noite fatídica e contei tudo sobre Sanjoiun-sama... não! Nephrite! Mas ele tinha morrido! Eu havia passado uma semana chorando sua morte, não era possível que Usagi não se lembrasse disso também! E agora ele aparecia vivo, bem e de mãos dadas com outra. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

Kino-san disse algo e eu não ouvi, ela e Usagi começaram a conversar animadamente e pouco notaram que eu me retrai em minha bolha de confusão e tristeza. Ele também não pareceu notar, participando da conversa com as duas com naturalidade e segurando a mão de Kino-san sobre a mesa. Eu percebi que ela usava uma pulseira de prata com constelações de pingente e meu coração doeu de novo, Nephrite sempre falava sobre estrelas.

Eventualmente eu consegui responder alguns monossílabos que foram o suficiente para fingir normalidade e no final nos despedimos, eu tendo que prometer diversas vezes para Usagi que iria em seu casamento, mas incerta se seria realmente capaz de cumprir esta promessa.

Qual não foi minha surpresa que ao chegar em casa e abrir o convite havia um bilhete dele escrito em um guardanapo.

 _Me encontre amanhã no Fruits Parlor Crown às 17hs._

 _S. Masato_

A primeira coisa que eu senti ao ler aquele bilhete foi alívio. Eu não estava louca, Nephrite e aquele dia terrível não foram invenções loucas que eu havia de alguma forma transformado em memórias. Ele havia existido e Sanjouin Masato também se lembrava dele, se lembrava de mim.

Depois senti confusão e raiva. Se ele se lembrava de mim porque não havia dito nada? Porque nunca havia me procurado? Se ele deu a vida para me salvar, se é que tinha morrido mesmo, era porque se importava comigo, não é? Ou aquela morte toda havia sido puro teatro? Mas com qual intenção ele teria feito tudo aquilo apenas para me enganar? O que ganharia com isso? Eu sou apenas Osaka Naru, eu nada tenho a ver com alienígenas e Sailor Moon!

Mas, talvez, ele tenha sido uma das pessoas que haviam sido controladas, eu ouvi histórias assim e mesmo mamãe foi sequestrada e trocada por uma impostora. Todo tipo de coisa louca aconteceu por Tokyo durante nossos anos de escola, talvez Sanjouin-san tivesse sido mais uma vítima. Mas então o que ele havia sentido por mim, o que nós vivemos havia sido uma mentira também? Só de pensar naquilo meu coração se apertava tanto que eu me sentia sufocar. Eu passei o dia seguinte lendo e relendo o bilhete sem me decidir se ia ou não. Se eu devia ouvir o que aquele estranho, ou nem tão estranho assim, tinha a dizer ou simplesmente enterrar aquele assunto e seguir em frente. Talvez eu devesse queimar bilhete e convite juntos e nunca mais ver aquelas pessoas. Cheguei até acender uma vela para isso, mas desisti antes que as chamas tocassem o papel perolado, Usagi, mesmo que não fosse tão próxima a mim como antes, não merecia aquilo.

Então, quando faltavam apenas quinze minutos para as cinco, eu finalmente me decidi e saí de casa correndo em direção ao lugar que ele havia marcado o encontro.

Ele já estava lá quando eu cheguei esbaforida, com as roupas rotas e o cabelo bagunçado pelo vento, senti vergonha ao ver minha imagem pelo reflexo da vitrine e até tentei dar uma ajeitada discreta na roupa e no cabelo antes de prosseguir até onde ele estava sentado conversando com Fuhurata-kun. Era estranho como todos os amigos de Usagi ainda tinham ligações com ela e com seus novos amigos menos eu. Aproveitei que ele estava com o foco em outra pessoa para estuda-lo. Aquele Sanjouin-san era muito diferente do meu Nephrite. Em vez dos ternos bem cortados e do cabelo longo lhe caindo pelas costas em ondas bem cuidadas, esse homem, que parecia bem mais jovem do que deveria, talvez até mais novo que o Nephrite de minhas lembranças, usava uma pesada jaqueta de couro por cima de uma camisa de flanela e no dia anterior eu me lembrava de jeans tão rasgados quanto o de sua namorada e botas de combate, e o cabelo, ainda que longo, estava preso um coque displicente no alto da cabeça. Não fosse pelos olhos daquele indeciso azul-esverdeado, seriam pessoas completamente diferentes.

Eu cumprimentei Fuhurata-san e me sentei. Ele tinha um sorriso, como se genuinamente feliz em me vez, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo a pergunta pulou de meus lábios sem que eu pudesse evitar.

— Você me conhece?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente surpreso antes de voltar a sorrir, mas dessa vez era um sorriso diferente, afetuoso.

— Você não mudou nada, Osaka-san.

Eu fui tomada por uma vontade violenta de chorar e precisei respirar fundo três vezes antes de dizer:

— Então você é mesmo ele? Porque não me disse nada ontem?

— Er... Pra falar a verdade ontem eu não me lembrava muito bem. As coisas me voltaram mais claras à noite... E eu não queria chatear a Mako...

Oh, é mesmo, ele tinha uma noiva agora.

— Como assim não se lembrava?

Ele suspirou.

— Eu e meus... Bem, eu não tenho muitas lembranças daquele tempo... E pra ser sincero, não são coisas fáceis de se recordar, então eu não faço muito esforço pra lembrar, não acho que vai ajudar ninguém. – E eu acho que nessa hora a expressão de horror no meu rosto deveria ser bem óbvia porque ele adicionou – mas eu gostaria de ter me lembrado de você antes.

Eu apenas o encarei. Quando ele me confirmou que era mesmo o meu Nephrite eu estava pronta par aceitar qualquer desculpa pelo motivo dele ter sumido assim e me feito acreditar que ele estava morto, qualquer história por mais louca que fosse seria o suficiente, mas agora eu não tinha certeza se queria ouvir qualquer coisa que fosse dele, ainda assim, me vi perguntando.

— Porque?

— Porque o quê? – Ele pareceu genuinamente confuso e isso só me irritou mais.

— Porque você gostaria de se lembrar de mim? Aparentemente o que aconteceu não significou nada pra você a ponto de você ter seguido sua vida sem nem sequer lembrar de mim enquanto eu, estúpida pirralha que era demorei séculos pra superar sua morte que nem era real!

— Oh aquela morte foi real sim. – E foi o modo sério como ele disse aquilo que me impediu de continuar listando todas as formas que ele havia traído minha confiança e pisado nos meus sentimentos.

— Como?

— Como... Isso é um pouco complicado de explicar. Mas tudo aqueilo foi real, eu realmente morri naquele dia.

— E como você está aqui então?

— Você acredita em milagres?

— Você não parece ser do tipo religioso.

Ele riu.

— Olha, eu não tenho muita escolha não.

Ele pareceu achar muito engraçado o que disse, pois eu via pelo tremor de seus lábios que só não saia na gargalhada para não me irritar mais.

— Para que me chamou aqui, Sanjouin-san? – Eu finalmente perguntei querendo sair daquele lugar e esquecer de tudo relacionado a aquele homem.

Ele então passou a me olhar com tanta afeição que me perturbou.

— Para cumprir uma promessa e também... para te agradecer.

— Me agradecer? Pelo que?

— Naquele tempo eu estava perdido e você fez com que eu encontrasse um pouco de humanidade, não importa o que aconteceu depois, eu sou muito grato.

— Mas você morreu por minha causa.

— Nah, eu morri por causa do Zoisite, ele aliás vai receber o troco se você quer saber, só ainda não pensei em algo maligno o suficiente. Estava pensando em pingar tinta verde no xampu dele, você acha muito clichê ou é da opinião que clássicos são clássicos porque são bons?

— Do que diabos você está falando?

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu se impedir de gargalhar.

— Desculpe e agora... Oh finalmente, Motoki!

— A conversa de vocês estava tão intensa, eu não quis atrapalhar.

— O sorvete podia ter derretido!

— Eu botei na geladeira, ok?

— Dessa vez passa, mas outra pisada de bola e vou dizer pra Mako rever o contrato dela com vocês.

— Que vingativo! Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

— Você tava era prestando atenção na conversa.

Eu observei os dois discutir amigavelmente por alguns momentos antes de me tocar que Motoki tinha posto um parfait de chocolate na minha frente, nesse momento a vontade de chorar veio com tudo e, dessa vez, eu não consegui impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

Quando dei por mim, Motoki tinha partido e o homem que era e não era meu Nephrite estava me deslizando um lenço que me surpreendia muito um homem vestido como ele carregar.

— Me desculpe – eu disse com a voz embargada, limpando as lágrimas com o lenço dele.

— Tudo bem. Mas aí está, cumpri minha promessa. Te levei para tomar um parfait de chocolate!

Eu soltei uma risada pelo nariz e depois comecei a chorar de novo

— Hey, hey. Eu sei que o Motoki vacilou em enrolar tanto pra trazer o parfait e ele ficou com essa aparência meio derretida, mas também não é motivo para tantas lágrimas.

Eu revirei os olhos e puxei o parfait para mim, tomando um gole. Eu já havia tomado o parfait daquele lugar milhares de vezes, mas de alguma forma, o gosto me parecia completamente diferente hoje.

Mais calma, eu voltei a erguer o olhar para ele.

— Sua noiva não se importa? Que você tenha vindo aqui se encontrar comigo?

Ele sorriu e tinha um brilho especial em seu olhar.

— Nah... Na verdade, te chamar pra vir aqui foi ideia da Mako. Ela ficou horrorizada quando eu contei que tinha te prometido sair para tomar um parfait e depois tido o desplante de morrer sem cumprir a promessa.

— Vocês pareciam felizes ontem... E seus olhos brilham quando você fala dela.

— Verdade? E nós somos, muito felizes.

— Fico feliz em saber.

E o que me surpreendeu mais é que era verdade.

— Usagi-chan me disse que você tem alguém também...

— Tenho sim, Umino, nós estamos juntos desde a escola.

— Então não demorou muito para me superar, ein?

E quando ele riu de novo, eu tive vontade de rir junto.

Nós conversamos até eu terminar de beber o parfait, apenas sobre coisas atuais, não mais sobre o passado. E, quando nos despedimos, eu soube que iria a aquele casamento, que vê-lo de mãos dadas com Kino-san não me afetaria em nada e que a ferida velha que Nephrite, que não era mais meu, havia deixado no meu coração, havia sido curada por uma taça de parfait de chocolate.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu nunca liguei muito pra Naru e gosto demais de MakoNeph pra shippar ela com o Nephrite mesmo no anime velho, mas achei um absurdo que ele tenha morrido depois de ter prometido sorvete, então essa fic agora existe XDD**

 **Acho que estou me sentindo bem confortável nisso de primeira pessoa.**

 **Bem, é isso, espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Beijinhos.**


	3. Talk Dirty To Me

**Talk Dirty To Me**

Ela tinha acabado de tirar a maquiagem quando ele entrou no quarto, jogando a capa sobre a cama, Venus havia descoberto que toda a aparência de organização e pragmatismo dele se aplicava ao trabalho, mas não exatamente ao quarto deles. E mais de uma vez havia usado a tendência dele a fazer bagunças contra Kunzite que sempre se fazia de desentendido. Ela se virou na cadeira girando o corpo em direção a ele conforme ele caminhava em sua direção, mas, quando Kunzite fez menção a envolver o rosto dela com as mãos, gesto que geralmente seguia um beijo na fronte, Venus recuou.

— Eu acho que isso não é uma boa ideia...

Ele deixou as mãos caírem, a decepção aparecendo na forma de um vinco em sua testa.

— Tão ruim assim?

— Bem, a coisa mais gentil que eu ouvi hoje de alguém que me tocou foi a Serenity dizendo que queria lamber cobertura de bolo dos meus peitos quando eu a ajudei a tirar a capa na sala do trono. Graças a Deusa somente alguns guardas estavam na sala. – Ele deixou escapar sua risada baixa e rouca. – Para, Kun, não é engraçado.

— Você tem que admitir que é um pouquinho – ele demonstrou com o indicador e o polegar.

— Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dos meus poderes darem a louca quando eu estou ovulando e forçando todo mundo a me querer cinquenta vezes mais do que eles geralmente já me querem e serem extremamente vocais sobre isso para você achar algo engraçado.

— Eu acho muitas coisas engraçadas.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em descreça.

— Era pra isso ser uma piada?

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e estendeu uma mão até o rosto dela, Venus fez que ia recuar de novo, mas ele, muito sério, fez que não com a cabeça. Ela engoliu em seco, mas ficou, o toque foi suave como as batidas as asas de uma borboleta quando ele afastou um fio de cabelo do rosto dela.

— E qual foi a pior coisa que você ouviu hoje?

— Ãh? – ela respondeu aérea.

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos enviesados aqueles que ele deixava escapar quando estava se sentindo terrivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Venus odiava e amava aqueles sorrisos em igual medida.

— Você me disse que a Rainha lhe dizendo que queria lamber cobertura de bolo dos seus seios foi a melhor coisa que ouviu hoje... – E talvez fosse o modo como ele estava a olhando ou seu tom de voz ao dizer aquelas coisas, mas Venus começou a cogitar um passeio pela cozinha, mais especificamente no armário de confeitos de Jupiter. – Qual foi a pior coisa que você ouviu hoje?

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Jadeite foi me dar um abraço de surpresa pelas costas e disse que queria gozar no meu sovaco cabeludo. Eu não tenho um sovaco cabeludo!

A face dele se tornou dura como pedra.

— Eu vou matar aquele...

— Hey, hey! Não foi culpa dele, você sabe disso!

— Venus, ninguém sentiria falta dele.

— Eu sentiria! E a Mars, Serenity também. E o Endymion, eu suponho. E você também, no fundo, beeeeeeeeeeeeeem no fundo.

Ele não pareceu impressionado.

— Eu posso matar dele e você pode pedir para Rainha trazê-lo de volta.

— Não é você que sempre está dizendo para não usarmos nossos poderes de maneira supérflua.

— Que fique registrado que você quem está dizendo que trazer o Jadeite de volta seria um modo supérfluo de usar os poderes da Rainha.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Kunzite.

Ele suspirou.

— Nós não tínhamos combinado não falar da pessoa com o nome começado por "J" neste quarto?

— Foi você quem perguntou.

— Certo, certo deixo passar essa. Vem, vamos para cama.

Ela pareceu incerta e lançou um olhar longo e cobiçoso para a cama, a capa dele ainda sobre a mesma, o forro de seda prateada reluzindo na meia luz.

— Você acha isso uma boa ideia?

Ele se curvou em direção a ela, Venus sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar quando uma mão dele acariciou a curva de seu pescoço e entrou pela nua, entremeando os dedos aos cabelos dela.

— Porque? Você não quer ouvir o que eu quero fazer com você? – ela podia sentir os lábios dele se movendo contra a orelha, a respiração quente dele contra a pele.

— Kunzite – ela gemeu o nome dele, ainda um pouco incerta, mas não ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama, murmurando com detalhes tudo que ele queria e iria fazer com ela naquela noite.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic foi inspirada por Misfits! Sim, Misfits. LMAO**

 **Eu odeio o poder da Alisha, mas eu estava pensando se a Venus não teria alguma variação dele e saiu isso. Plots assim são bem típicos de fics com alienígenas, por causa da biologia diferente deles, daí eu me lembrei que estou num fandom com um monte de aliens e nunca tinha tentado nada do tipo antes. Shame on me.**


End file.
